Street Fighter Vs. Killer Instinct: The Fight of Ages
Street Fighter Vs. Killer Instinct: The Fight of Ages is the new game in Capcom vs. Series which pits the characters from Street Fighter against the characters from Killer Instinct. The game is published by Capcom, Rare and Microsoft as well as developed by Arc System Works for Xbox ONE And PC. Gameplay This game will use the gameplay mechanic used in Killer Instinct. The characters will perform devastating combos to drain their opponents' first lifebar. When the second lifebar is low and the danger signs appears bottom the lifebar itself the character will perform Ultra Combo which consists of ultimate beatdown and since the game is developed by Arc System Works the instant kill mechaninc for this game will be called Ultimate Combo and No Mercies are making the return. When the opponent's life gauge is low the character performs the ultimate move which oblitirates the opponent with no problem. And since Killer Instinc 2013 the mechanic called Instinct Mode will give the characters the boost as the Shadow gauge itself is on the bottom of the screen fills faster by hitting the opponent and performing the special moves and combos and the character will use the shadow version of their moves as well as they are using combo breaker to break free from opponent's combo attack faster as well as using the Shadow Counter moves. Game Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Online Battle *VS. Mode *Challenge Mode *Tutorial *Practice *Gallery *Shop *Option Story M.Bison the leader of Shadaloo had found the portal to another world which is the Killer Instinct universe and teams up with the head of Ultratech called ARIA but their actions awaken the greater evil which threatens both worlds. Only the heroes led by Ryu and Jago can stop this threat for good. Characters Final Boss: *Psycho Gargos Guest Characters: *Rash (Battletoads) *General Raam (Gears of War) *Arbiter (Halo) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) *Strider Hiryu (Strider Hiryu) Staff Director: *Ken Lobb Composers: *Mick Gordon *Daisuke Ishiwatari *Tetsuya Shibata Executive Producer: *Keita Amemiya Voice Cast Street FIghter: #Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Evil Ryu (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) #Ken (Yuuji Kishii/Reuben Langdon) #Chun-Li (Fumiko Orikasa/Laura Bailey) #Cammy White (Miyuki Sawashiro/Caitlin Glass) #T.Hawk (Tohru Nara/David Vincent) #Guile (Hiroki Yasumoto/Travis Willingham) #Blanka (Yuuji Ueda/Talessin Jaffe) #Sagat (Daisuke Endou/Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) #Vega (Junichi Suwabe/Doug Erholtz) #Juri Han (Eri Kitamura/Jessica Strauss) #Ibuki (Ayumi Fujimura/Kat Steel) #Gouken (Tohru Ohkawa/Lee Everest) #Guy (Tsuguo Mogami/Jason C. Miller) #Cody Travers (Daisuke Kishio/Michael T. Coleman) #Zangief (Kenta Miyake/Peter Beckman) #Maki Genryuusai (Nana Mizuki/Tara Strong) #Rose (Akeno Watanabe/Gina Grad) #Dhalsim (Daisuke Egawa/Christopher Bevins) #E.Honda (Yoshikazu Nagano/Ivan Buckley) #Balrog (Satoshi Tsuruoka/Bob Carter) #M.Bison (Norio Wakamoto/Gerald C. RIvers) #Akuma (Taketora/Richard Epcar) #Ed (Hiroyuki Hoshino/Edward Bosco) #Rashid (Tarasuke Shingaki/Ian Sinclair) Killer Instinct: #Jago (Kazuya Nakai/Mike Willete) #Shadow Jago (Kazuya Nakai/Mike Willete) #Spinal (Shigeru Chiba/John Kassir) #Sabrewulf (Fumihiko Tachiki/Scott Adkins) #Glacius (Akio Ohtsuka/Richard Epcar) #Sadira (Atsuko Tanaka/Erika Harlacher) #Kan-Ra (Bin Shimada/Edward Bosco) #Hisako (Yukana Nogami/Kate Higgins) #Tusk (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Chris Hemsworth) #Aganos (No Voice Actor) #Riptor (No Voice Actor) #Eyedol (Tessho Genda/Fred Tatasciore) #Kim Wu (Aya Hisakawa/Wendee Lee) #Mira (Akeno Watanabe/Amy Jo Johnson) #T.J.Combo (Ryouta Takeuchi/Patrick Seitz) #Chief Thunder (Yukimasa Kishino/Ken Lobb) #Cinder (Yuuichi Nakamura/Doug Erholtz) #Fulgore (Takehito Koyasu/Richard Epcar) #Black Orchid (Aya Hirano/Anzu Lawson) #Omen (Ryusei Nakao/D.C.Douglas) #Maya (Aya Hisakawa/Susan Dalian) #ARIA (Ayumi Fujimura/Amanda Celine Miller) #Gargos (Johji Nakata/Jamieson Price) #Killgore (Kazuya Nakai/Fred Tatasciorre) #Eagle (Gackt/Quinton Flynn) Final Boss: *Psycho Gargos (Johji Nakata/Jamieson Price) Guest Characters: *Rash (Satoshi Hashimoto/Sean Chiplock) *General Raam (Banjo Ginga/Michael McConnohie) *Arbiter (Juhrota Kosugi/Keith David) *Dante (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Reuben Langdon) *Chris Redfield (Hiroki Tohchi/Roger Craig Smith) *Strider Hiryu (Kousuke Toriumi/T.J.Storm) Theme Song Opening: "Safe Intoxication" by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto Ending: "Freesia" by Daisuke Ishiwatari and Naoki Hashimoto Trivia *Spinal, Sabrewulf and Glacius are speaking for a first time as they speak a normal speech and dialogues. *Sadira, Hisako and Chief Thunder are speaking English and Japanese for a first time in series including the characters from Killer Instinct series. *This game for a first time will get a Heavy Metal soundtrack composed by Daisuke Ishiwatari, Mick Gordon and Tetsuya Shibata. *Freesia and Safe Intoxication are used as the theme songs for Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator. Category:Street Fighter Category:Killer Instinct Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Capcom Category:Rare Category:Microsoft Category:Arc System Works Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:"T" Rated Category:PEGI 16 Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles